Noir Goku
Goku was raised by his grandpa Gohan during the Great Depression. Goku was raised on the belief of good triumphing over evil and supportive of his grandpa's social activism. However, Goku tragically discovered mutilated body of grandpa Gohan, in retaliation from one Earths's businessmen for creating a strike on sweatshops. Despite the death of his Grandpa by Broly, it drove Goku's resolve to continue to seek social justice. While helping Chi chi at a marshal arts tournement, they came into a violent response from the Enforcers. Fortunately, the two were saved by Vegeta. Gokubecame Vegeta's partner and explored the dire situation from Earths's denizens, especially under the threat of the Broly. After Goku mistakenly receives a tip-off meant for Bulma, the young man ventures to a warehouse where Broly’s men are unloading a shipment of stolen antiques. A particular antique – a cosmic statue – breaks open and releases a horde of cosmic energy. the energy blasts Goku, causing him to pass out and dream of a god. After waking up, Goku discovered to possess New abbilities. Goku confronted Broly in his home in order to warn him to give up his hold over the city. However, Goku was shocked to discover Vegeta, who was revealed to had been blackmailing Broly with his information on the mob boss in exchange for fueling his drug habit. Angered, Goku left Vegeta's team. Once returning home, Goku created a costume based on a World War I-era airman uniform and became a vigilante. Goku later returned to Vegeta's apartment to force him to help him to bring down Broly, but only to find the reporter dead. Strengthen with resolve from Bulma (Vegeta's lover), Goku thwarted Broly's criminal operations. As gingertown's Bugle labeled him negatively in the papers, Goku arrived at the Bugle building to meet Dr.Brief over this matter, only to find him blasts to death by Broly. Though later on, Goku learned that Dr. Brief was in fact imposed by Frieza and the real Dr. Brief was imprisoned by Broly. This leads Goku to Broly's location where he kills Cell, who was responsible for killing Grandpa Gohan, to stop him from murdering Chi Chi. Despite saving Chi Chi, She criticized him for killing Cell as he could stop him with his powers and preach Goku that killing people would make less of what make him less of person. Goku later tracks to Broly's "torture house" and find Bojack and his Enforcers holding Bulma and Dr. Brief captive. It is discovered that the Broly had planned murdering Vegeta, him finding the reporter's information on Broly, which was kept by Bulma, and eliminating every witness. Also, the fact that Broly was responsible for killing Frieza after he saw him, disguised as Dr. Brief, murdering Vegeta. Goku intervened, subdued the Enforcers and rescued Tails. Goku chased Broly, whom held Bulma hostage, and cornered him. Goku had the chance to kill Broly, but morally decided not to. Bojack is then killed by Hatchiyack. Months after Broly's demise,Goku investigated a new, dangerous mob boss, Janemba . During his investigation, Goku became infatuated with Chi Chi, though his lover share her whole love for him as they lived different lives.Goku later interviewed Dr. Brief with his fellow news writer and friend Ox King, who had strongly suspected and tried to convinced Goku that there was something very sinister about the doctor. Though Goku didn't take Ox king's suspicions too serious, he came to learn that many minorities were being abducted by Janemba and was shocked to learn that Ox king was also abducted. After coming into his first conflict with Janemba, Goku was brutally assaulted by Janemba's adjutant Chaos until he was saved by Federal Agent Android 18. Goku teamed up with Goku in stopping Janemba, and deduced Dr. Gero was involved in the kidnappings. Goku traveled to Gero's laboratory on a Island and was shocked to discovered that the doctor was aligned with a evil-sympathetic organization the Friends of different galaxies, and had been experimenting people minorities to transform them into mindless slaves. Goku freed the prisoners, but was too late and found Ox king already lobotomized. He came into a second confrontation with Janemba when he held Ox king hostage before 18's agents arrived on the island. After taking Ox king to safety and learning that Janemba had claimed murdering Chi Chi, as she was with Bulma, Goku witnessed A scientist get mercilessly killed by Gero. Following this, Goku attempted to strangle Gero for his crimes and what he'd done until being stopped by 18. After returning to Earth, Goku went back to Chi Chi's apartment, having learned from 18 that she was alive, and finding her bodyguard, who informed him that Chi chi was recovering from her injuries and that she doesn't want to see Goku ever again, blaming him for her injuries from Janemba after the mobster discovered her secret infatuation with the vigilante. Transformations *Great Ape *False Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan *Ascended Super Saiyan *Ultra Super Saiyan *Full-Power Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan God *Golden Great Ape *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 Personality Goku is more serious in this timeline than what he is in the other ones. He's very ruthless and will not think twice about kill anyone. he fights hardcore ,and he gets angry very easily. He only uses his powers when needs them. Gallery Noir Goku SSJ5.png Noir Goku SSJ4.png Noir Goku SSJG.png Noir Goku SSJ2.png Noir Goku SSJ3.png Noir Goku SSJ.png Abilities *''Ki'' Blast *Invisible Eye Blast *Destructo Disk *''Kamehameha'' – Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, such as the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'', Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True''Kamehameha'', Kamehameha Rebirth, and 10x Kamehameha. *Continuous Kamehameha *Solar Flare *Homing Energy Wave *Spirit Bomb *Afterimage Technique *Dragonthrow *Full-Nelson *''Hasshu-ken'' *Crazy Fist *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper *Tornado! *Flight *Instant Transmission *Kaio-ken *Mid-Air Stop *Tail Attack *Tail-Helicopter Technique *Blast Fist *Zanku Fist *Dragon Fist *Fusion Dance *Healing *Kaio-ken Finish *Kaio-ken Attack *Meteor Blast *Meteor Combination *Kiai *Spirit Shot *Ki Sense – *Telepathy *Mind Reading *Telekinesis . *Energy Barrier *Mimicry *Meteor Impact Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters